gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Regional Municipality of Periodic Table
The Regional Municipality of Periodic Table (Traditional Chinese: 元素區; Russian: Периодическая таблица Автономный округ, lit. Periodic Table Autonomous Okrug), also known as the Periodic Table Region, popularly coined as Periodic Region, is an autonomous country in west-central Imaginary Lands of Nicholas. Its capital is at Oxygen. The region's population of approximately 700,000 in 2010 has placed it the 5th most populated administrative division of the kingdom. It is bounded north by Lake Haldimond, south by Lake Kerkonian, while sharing land boundaries with Gravenhurst and Long Regions to the west, and east by Pickering County. It consists of 117 "elements", or municipalities, each one parcel in size, and one independent municipality, Hydrogen. The Periodic Table Region lies occupies most of the kingdom's land south of Lake Haldimond, along with the Lanthanide - Actinide Island to the south. In 2009, a large tract of land in western Periodic Table was transferred to Gravenhurst Region as part of The Hydrogen Purchase; though, this land was sparsely populated and Periodic Table did not suffer a significant loss of population. Etymology The autonomous country was under the administration of Man Kam District (Traditional Chinese: 萬錦區), the present day Gravenhurst Region, prior to European colonization. In the 1800s, under the Russian Kingdom's administration, the Russians had named the country by the names of known chemical elements, to celebrate the kingdom's accomplishment in chemistry research. Then the colony was known as "The oblast of chemistry" (Russian: Области химии). In 1869, Russian chemist Dmitri Mendeleev created the Periodic Table. To honour this accomplishment of the kingdom, the Russian Empire renamed the colony as "The Oblast of Periodic Table" (Russian: области Периодической таблицы). In 1917, with the collapse of the Russian Empire, the colony was returned back to the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas, one of the earliest return by European powers. The kingdom then renamed the territory as "Regional Municipality of Periodic Table" as per the administration division of the kingdom, with the Russian name changed to "The Okrug of Periodic Table", the current names. History There has been archaeological evidence of a spread of human population westward in the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas between the 20th century BCE and the 12th century BCE. It is estimated that humans first settled in what is now Copper, and along various sites on the southern shore of Lake Haldimond, in the 16th century BCE. Human population is thought to have migrated from what is now Pickering County and Gravenhurst Region, shortly after settling in these areas in the 18th and 17th century BCE. The country, like many other autonomous countries in the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas, was in European colonization beginning in the 17th century. The country was largely in colonization of Russia. In 1869, the Russian government established the Periodic Table County. This has since evolved into the Regional Municipality of Periodic Table when the territory was eventually ceded back to the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas, which became an autonomous country within the kingdom. The autonomous country briefly followed the communist and socialist ideology of the USSR in the late 19th century and the early 20th century, and was a puppet state of the USSR under the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas. It had formed the Communist League of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas with the current Xiehe Autonomous Region (then Concord County). After World War I, under pressure from the supranational government of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas, the government of the autonomous country went through a reform, and became a parliamentary system. The Hydrogen Purchase which occurred in the 2000s, involved a land trading agreement between three anonymous countries of the Kingdom, Periodic Table, Gravenhurst, and Long Regions. It was the largest land transaction of the kingdom since the kingdom has re-established, and it involved in relocating several municipalities, and creating an independent municipality of Hydrogen under the administration of the autonomous country. Geography Administrative Divisions The country is divided into two states, the Non-Metal State and the Metal State, with the border line marked by the demarcation line known as "The Staircase". The Metal State is the larger of the two, but the Non-Metal State the more populous. Within these two states, they are further divided into oblasts, with the Metalloid Oblast straddling the two states' border. There are four electoral districts, or constituency blocks, often shortened as "blocks" or "blocs" by the media, in the region. These blocks are of different borders than the oblasts and the states, they often exercise no administrative power, other than in federal elections. The four blocks are: the S-Block, D-Block, P-Block, and F-Block. * Sources: Statistics Imaginary (2015) Demographics Overwhelmingly, the Non-Metal State, occupying a small northeastern part of the country, is much more populous than the Metal State, which occupies a vast majority of the country's landscape. Most of the country's population concentrated on the southern shore of Lake Haldimond, along the Hydrogen - Helium Corridor, a continuous urban area, with the most populous city being Carbon. The southern shores of Lake Haldimond contains the region's only arable land, with minimal ground pollution from various chemical content and industrial wastes. The Oxygen Metropolitan Area encompasses almost 90% of the entire country's population. Coinage Metal Valley is also a significant urban area, running north-south along the Coinage River between Mercury to Copper. This area is in a decline after the bust of the coinage metal industry in the region. The Independent Municipality of Hydrogen and its suburbs form a major urban area in the . Otherwise, the country is very sparsely populated. In the central parts, rocky and high altitude landscapes inhibit permanent population and formations of settlements. The southern parts along the northern shores of Lake Kerkonian is closed to the public due to dangerous chemical pollutions in the area. The Synthetic Strip, an unofficial geographic designation of the southern parts of the country, stretches from Rutherfordium to Unorganised Territory No. 118, and is largely unpopulated. The southernmost point of the country is the Lanthanide - Actinide Island. It is largely uninhabited, though there are two small settlements along the shores of the island. Government Economy The country's abundance of natural resources, including gasoline, natural gas, rare chemical metals, has been a major portion of the country's economy. Today, mining, excavating and exporting these resources contribute to 83% of the country's Gross Domestic Product (GDP). The country is also home to science researches, including healthcare, biochemistry, and all other fields of chemistry, which contribute significantly to the country's economy, as well as an international reputation as a "Chemistry Capital of the World". Tourism also shares a fair bit of economic income to the country. Financial trading plays less of a role in the overall economy, though the Cosmobank Composite Index offers stock trading in the country's capital, Oxygen (which is also the economic capital). The country also features farming in the lowland areas, and mostly near urban areas. In further areas of higher elevation, grazing are more common. Forestry and logging are also found in the interior parts of the country. These agricultural products are more than sufficient use internally, and thus often exported to elsewhere within the kingdom and internationally. The country is currently experiencing a large trade surplus, and holding a large foreign currency reserve. Though not the largest currency reserve in the kingdom and in the world, it is among one of the largest per capita in the kingdom. Infrastructure Culture Languages * Periodic